Spyro
Spyro (スパイロ, Supairo) is a rare purple dragon, the son of King Warfang, the brother of Cynder, a part of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He has a legendary, elite, mega ram, & dark forms, and a Mini counterpart. After committing countless heroic deeds and adventures, and destined to bring peace to the world, and the Artisans Dragon Kingdom, that is his home, Spyro was chosen by Princess Celestia to also become an Avenge Lander Impulsive and headstrong, he struggled to work in a team at first with his fellow allies and friends, but as time passed, Spyro became one of the strongest leaders in the fight against evil. He is good friends with two fellow Avenge Landers, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. "Don't dare the dragon!" :—Spyro's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Akiko Yajima (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) :Voice actor (Teenager): Elijah Wood (English), Not Known (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Davide Perino (Italian), Timmo Niesner (German), Óscar Muñoz (Spanish), Mathias Klenske (Danish), Samuel Harjanne (Finnish), Nils-Martin Crawfurd (Norwegian), Tobias Blom (Swedish), Rolf Koster (Dutch), Alexey Elistratov (Russian) Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical dragon species, the purple dragons, that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Princess Celestia, Master Eon, and Master Orbash themselves who reached out and invited him to join the Avenge Landers. Now calling for his new adopted home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Avenge Landers gaining a valued ally. That purple blur that just whizzed past your eyes and blew the papers off your desk isn’t your imagination playing tricks on you – it’s Spyro, maybe the greatest Avenge Lander of all time. And this cocky hero would be the first to tell you that! But there’s no denying this is one awesome dragon. Who else can possesses all sorts of elements, fly like an acrobat through the air, and tell a joke all at the same time? That’s some serious multi-tasking! When the cards are stacked against you, you want a friend like Spyro on your side – because he’ll jump right into danger without thinking twice. He probably won’t even think once! Which might explain why he finds himself in over his head more than he’d care to admit. Could a Avenge Lander this impulsive really be the "Chosen One" of a long, lost prophecy like Princess Celestia says, or Master Eon believes? Only one way to find out... Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. In spite of showing recklessness of an adolescent at times, Spyro is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. Having lived the first years of his life in Equestria, Spyro is a little naïve about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. Young "Looks like I got some things to do!" :—Spyro's feeling adventure ready. Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can even lead to his downfall. Spyro himself has minimal interest in love, as he lost his chance with Elora and regarded the scene of Hunter falling in love with Bianca as "a sad sight". Teenager "I know this is not the path you would choose for me, but I have to walk my own path...and do what I know is right." :—Spyro's words from his father. As Spyro gets older, Spyro becomes much more mature and serious, losing his cockiness and arrogance and showed more willingness to correct his mistakes in the past. He is very intelligent, as he is able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. He is also very courageous, as at one point, he saved Cynder from Malefor's control. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Hex ** Crash Bandicoot * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike ** Ember * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * King Warfang (father) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Cynder (sister) * Spry (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Black Shadow * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor * Gnasty Gnorc * Kaos Abilities and Powers Normally, dragons can only wield and master a single element. Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master several elements: Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, Earth, Psychic, Beast, Tech, Fear, Poison, Dark, Light, including Magic, and Time. Like all purple dragons, he can also control many abilities that others cannot. Namely, he can impulsively master the element of Aether, theoretically a mixture of all of the elements he possesses, and he once had control over Time (to a certain extent). Spyro learned to defend himself using melee combat by means of his horns, tail, and paws. After receiving formal training from Ignitus, his skill in this area greatly improves, allowing him to defeat numerous ape warriors without having to use his elemental abilities. Since he is still a rather young dragon (and does not possess the full physical capabilities of the larger adult dragons), Spyro prefers to use his size and agility to his advantage, outmaneuvering his more physically powerful opponents and striking whenever he sees the opportunity. His skills in melee combat were enough to allow him to hold his own and deal a significant amount of damage to Gaul. In combat, he uses the tactic of knocking his opponents into the air, where he can use his superior aerial mobility to attack his opponent without fear of outside interference or retaliation. While in the air, he can ram airborne opponents into their allies to inflict more widespread damage. Like all dragons, Spyro is also able to fly. Spyro learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and also gains the ability to cast various magic spells and the art of Dragon Kata. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Fire ** Pyrokinesis ** Fire Breath ** Super-Fire Breath ** Fire Shield ** Fire Fury ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Wall ** Fire Stream ** Fire Shot ** Triple Flameballs ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Flail ** Fire Pound ** Fire Style: Dragon Cannonball * Water ** Hydrokinesis ** Water Breath ** Bubble Breath ** Water Fury ** Water Bomb ** Water Wall ** Water Stream ** Water Shot ** Water Bomb ** Water Flail ** Water Pound ** Water Style: Dragon Cannonball * Electricity ** Electrokinesis ** Electric Breath ** Electric Fury ** Electric Bomb ** Electric Wall ** Electric Stream ** Electric Shot ** Electric Bomb ** Electric Flail ** Electric Pound ** Electric Style: Dragon Cannonball * Air ** Aerokinesis ** Air breath ** Whirlwind Breath ** Air Fury ** Air Bomb ** Air Wall ** Air Stream ** Air Shot ** Air Bomb ** Air Flail ** Air Pound ** Air Style: Dragon Cannonball * Ice ** Cyrokinesis ** Ice Breath ** Ice Fury ** Ice Bomb ** Ice Wall ** Ice Stream ** Ice Shot ** Ice Flail ** Ice Pound ** Ice Style: Dragon Cannonball * Earth ** Geokinesis (a.k.a Terrakinesis) ** Earth Breath ** Earth Fury ** Earth Bomb ** Earth Wall ** Earth Stream ** Earth Shot ** Earth Bomb ** Earth Flail ** Earth Pound ** Earth Style: Dragon Cannonball * Plasma Breath * Missile Breath * Shadow ** Night Lightning ** Shadow Dash ** Black Lightning ** Shadow Reach * Dark ** Dark Fire * Poison * Fear * Convexity * Melee Combat * Aerial Combat * Charge * Horn Ram * Super-Charge * Glide * Flight ** Spyro's Flight * Hover * Climb * Dive * Horn Dive * Wing Shield * Headbash * Barrier * Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Weaknesses History Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. During Spyro's incubation and the evacuation of the dragon eggs, the Temple Dojo of the Dragons was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. King Warfang, his father, and Ignitus, the Sage of Fire, rescued the purple dragon and Spike's egg, and left the last eggs to drift down the Silver River, hoping for the best. Spyro and Spike's egg drifted down the river and into a Swamp, was soon discovered by the three thieves were running off with two eggs. Suddenly, the mabu, Flynn and Daxter scare away the thieves and save the eggs and brought them to Canterlot, where this was found by Princess Celestia. Synopsis See also * Spry * Legendary Spyro * Elite Spyro * Dark Spyro * Dragonbunnies * Spyro's Number 1 Fan External links * Spyro Spyro Wiki * Spyro Skylanders Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers